


Miraculous Trio

by Mechaowl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone has a reason for their actions, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Original Male Character, Sorry Not Sorry, except for Hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechaowl/pseuds/Mechaowl
Summary: As Master Fu's original plan goes sideways, he has no choice but to choose new superheroes.In other words: Marinette and Adrien weren't supposed to get their Miraculous but fate decided otherwise, Master Fu rushes things and it backfires a bit and a certain peacock superhero doesn't get paid enough for this shit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Master Fu/Marianne Lenoir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Origins - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here and I hope you'll like it!  
> Please leave comments and kudos because they really keep me motivated.  
> Also, please bear in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, and I try my best but... sometimes it's hard.
> 
> 'text' - thoughts  
> "text" - speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings are difficult. Maintaining sanity when you meet a magical creature - even more.

Sun shone through the large window, giving the ray of hope to the dark and sinister place. On the floor, there were white butterflies with their wings flapping as if they were waiting for something. In the middle of them stood a man dressed in a silver vest, red dress pants, a grey dress shirt, and a red-and-white striped tie that bore a strange resemblance to a candy cane.

The man’s name was Gabriel Agreste.

In front of him floated a small, purple, butterfly-like creature – kwami named Nooroo.

“But Master – the Miraculous are not meant to use for evil purposes…”

“I must have this absolute power!” shouted the man. “Your miraculous is in my control! I am your Master now! And you must obey me!”

“Yes, Master…”

Gabriel placed a brooch on his shirt.

“Nooroo! Wings Rise!”

Nothing happened…

“Nooroo! What is the meaning of this?!”

“I told you, Master! Miraculous were not created for evil purposes! Normal transformation phrase won’t work!”

“How about I change it a little…?”

“Nooroo! _Dark_ Wings Rise!”

Butterflies surrounded him and Nooroo was sucked into the brooch.

When the transformation subsided, Gabriel stood dressed in black dress pants and a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel. His Miraculous was placed at the collar’s center. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wore a silver mask.

“From this day on I shall be known as Hawkmoth!”

\------------------------

Somewhere else in Paris another kwami – Wayzz, was sleeping peacefully. He suddenly woke up, sensing something very bad. He immediately flew out from his place of hiding.

“Master! Master!”

A short Chinese man with gray hair, mustache, and a goatee looked at Wayzz. His name was Wang Fu.

Another man – probably a customer - who was laying on a mat looked up with a strange expression on his face. Wayzz immediately hid behind the shorter man, who started chanting.

“Maste, Maste. Chanting – it’s all a part of the treatment. Maste, maste”.

Then he shoved the customer out of the room, ignoring the latter’s protests. He turned to the kwami.

“Wayzz that was careless and dangerous! You better have a good explanation.”

“Master - the Butterfly Miraculous! I felt its aura! And it’s very negative…”

“I thought it was lost forever. If what you’re saying is true then we need to find Nooroo. There’s no telling what evil will come upon Paris. Go and fetch Victor. The time has come.”

“But Master, Victor is out of the city! And you don’t have a way of contacting him because you refused to get yourself a phone!”

A horrified look phased through the old man’s face. He sighed heavily.

“Then we need to transform! Wayzz! Shell O-argh!” 

Wang's back made a cracking sound.

"Master! You're too old for this! Besides, Victor's gonna give you an earful for even _trying_ to transform!"

"In that case, we'll need help."

Wang made his way to an old gramophone. He pressed two dragon's eyes and three of the buttons that popped out. The gramophone opened, revealing a brown wooden box with a red symbol on top.

"Are you sure Master?"

"I'm not. But we have no other choice."

\------------------------

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Your alarm clock has been going off for 15 minutes! Get up or you’ll be late for your first day of school!”.

“I’m coming, mom!”

A sixteen-year-old girl walked into the kitchen. She was slender and of average height. Her blueish hair was tied into two pigtails. She looked both tired and annoyed - a typical expression for a freshly-woked-up teenager. 

Marinette kissed her mother - Sabine Cheng - on the cheek and sat beside the table to have some breakfast.

"I'm betting my sketchbook that Chloe's gonna be in my class again."

"Is it even possible? You're losing your sketchbook if you're wrong."

Bets were taken _very_ seriously in the Dupain-Cheng family.

"Yes, it is. And dad betted on his favorite apron. I think I'm in a better position because my sketchbook is empty."

"Oh, my" laughed Sabine. "Bets aside, try to think positive. It's a new school year and a new beginning."

"I'll try."

Marinette ate breakfast (not without making a mess around) and dressed for school. She chose a dark grey blazer with rolled-up sleeves, a white T-shirt with a pink flower design, pink rolled-up jeans, and pink ballet flats.

The girl went down to her family's bakery to greet her father - Tom Dupain. He smiled at her and showed her a box of macaroons.

"What do you think?"

"These look amazing dad! Thank you!"

"No problem sweetie. And remember - today you're giving me your sketchbook!"

"In your dreams, dad!"

She then kissed her father on the cheek and rushed out to get to the school.

She was almost already late so she wanted to get to the school as soon as possible. She mentally cursed the red light that stopped her from crossing the street.

Yet it didn't stop an old man. 

A car was rushing his way and no one seemed to notice or care. Without much thought, she quickly moved over to him and pulled him out of the car's way, spilling a few macaroons in the process.

"Are you alright miss?" asked the old man.

"Yes. Are _you_ alright sir? What you did was very dangerous."

"I'm sorry for the trouble. My eyes are not like they used to be and I must have missed the red light. Shame about your macaroons…"

"It's okay I still have plenty of them. Would you like one?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, young lady."

Marinette heard a bell ring. 

"I have to go! Have a nice day sir!" 

Then she sprinted towards the school.

Wang Fu looked at her with a smile.

'Have a good day _Ladybug_ '.

Marinette ran into the classroom. The teacher didn't say anything because she was being busy moving students around. 

The girl sat in silence in her usual seat. Everything was going well so far.

A hand slammed at her desk.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

‘Well…shit’

Marinette looked up to see her arch-enemy: Chloe Bourgeois: a blonde girl that looked as if she just crawled up from a box of glitter.

'Her royal bitchness graced us with her presence. Great. At least I won the bet.'

"That's MY seat."

"Since when?" asked bluenette.

"Since this year. New school, new year, new sits."- said Sabrina - Chloe's redheaded minion/slave.

"Yeah, why don't you just seat beside the new girl over there" added Chloe pointing to the front row and a girl with reddish-brown hair, who looked at the blonde with a 'you talking about me bitch?' look.

"Adrien's arriving today. I want to seat behind him. Got it?"

"Who's Adrien? Wait. If he's got anything to do with you I don't want to know."

"Suit yourself Dupain-Cheng. You're not worthy of him anyway. Now move."

"Who made you a queen of seats?" said a new voice.

Chloe looked up to see the 'new' girl staring her down.

"Oh look, Sabrina! We have a goody-two-shoes now!" mocked Chloe. "What are you going to do? Shoot laser beams at me from your glasses?"

"Trust me. You don't want to find out."

The brunette took Marinette's arm and took her to the front row. Marinette being her normal, clumsy self spilled almost all macaroons she had left. She could hear Chloe laughing behind her. Marinette sighed and sat beside the new girl.

"Thanks for standing up to Chloe. I wish I could do it the way you do."

"You mean how Majestia does it? She says that: _"all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing"_. We're the good people. And the brat over there is pure evil. She can’t get away with it"

"It's easier said than done. She loves making my life a living hell."

"That's because you let her, girl! You just need someone to have your back!"

"I'm Marinette by the way," said blunette splitting the only remaining macaroon in a half.

"Alya" said the other girl, taking half of the macaroon.

Both knew this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

"For those who don't know yet I'm Miss Bustier and I'll be your teacher"

Chloe bearly registered the teacher's words. She just stared at an empty seat in front of her.

"He should've been here by now" she muttered under her breath.

She couldn't afford to let another person leave her. Especially not Adrien.

\---------------

Outside, a blonde handsome boy, with green eyes ran towards the school. He was tall and had an athletic build.

He almost made it. Almost.

A car stopped in front of the school. A stern-looking woman got out of it. 

"Adrien please reconsider! You know what your father wants."

"This is what _I_ want Nathalie. I just want to go to school like any normal kid. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Argh!"

Adrien looked behind him and saw an old man struggling to get up from the floor, desperately reaching for his cane. The boy rushed to help him. 

"Thank you, young man"

"No problem sir. Are you hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

“That won’t be necessary.”

"Adrien!"

The blonde turned towards Nathalie who wore a perfect emotionless expression on her face.

"Let's go"

Adrien sighed heavily and got into the car.

“I just wanted to have a normal life… Please, don’t tell father.”

The car drove away.

Wang Fu smiled. 

'This is going to change your life _Black Cat_ '

\-----------------

At the school, the lesson was over.

"Kim!!!" shouted a burly boy, holding a piece of paper.

"Ivan! What's going on?" asked Miss Bustier.

"It's Kim!" said Ivan pointing to the tall, muscular boy. "I'm so gonna..."

"Ivan, go to the principal's office, now!"

The boy folded the paper angrily in his fist and left the classroom.

The circular window opened.

"Ah, yes. Negative emotions, just what I needed. Sadness, anger. Such a perfect victim for my first Akuma" said Hawkmoth.

He allowed one of his butterflies to land on his hand. Then he poured energy into it, changing its appearance from white to black with purple lines.

"Fly away my little Akuma! And evilize him!"

Ivan made his way to the principal's office and entered.

"Hasn't anyone told you to knock before you enter?" asked the annoyed principal. "Go on, let's try this again."

The boy's anger only seemed to deeper as he closed the door.

The butterfly landed on a folded piece of paper, held by Ivan.

"Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

Inside the office, the principal was still waiting for the boy to knock.

"You can knock now."

The door flew in his direction.

"KIIIIIIIM!!!"

\-----------------

'Oh no. Oh no. This is a disaster!'

Marinette was currently freaking out inside her room. Everyone was evacuated from the school after Ivan got turned into some kind of giant stone monster and started to wreak havoc across the city. Alya instead of hiding rushed after him to see a superhero that was supposedly about to show up. This day couldn't get any weirder.

Marinette looked at her desk and saw a small wooden box.

"What's this doing here?"

Adrien was tired and frustrated. Nathalie told Father about him wanting to go to school, so the poor boy had to hear the whole 'the world is dangerous and you are only safe inside the mansion' speech. He felt like a modern and male version of Disney's Rapunzel. With the exception that Rapunzel had Pascal to keep her company. He didn't have that luxury. Sure, he had a giant room with tons of cool stuff. But it was nothing but a cold and empty prison.

Adrien heard a roar outside and rushed to the balcony to see what was going on.

Apparently, there was a giant stone creature on a rampage. The boy turned on the TV to know more about the situation.

That's when he noticed a small wooden box in front of him.

"What's this doing here?"

Marinette was SO wrong because her day just got a hundred times weirder. 

"A giant bug! A mouse! A bug-mouse!"

"It's okay! Don't be scared!" 

"Aaah! Bug-mouse talks!!!"

Bluenette started to throw everything she could reach for at the red creature. 

"Marinette, I know that things may seem really weird to you but I promise..."

The girl took the glass and trapped the intruder inside.

"Okay, if that makes you feel safer"

"What are you, how did you get here and how in the world do you know my name?"

"I'm a kwami and my name is Tikki. I can't exactly tell you how I got here. But I can explain the rest."

That was... unexpected to say the least. 

At first, Adrien thought that his Father is pulling a prank on him.

But then he remembered that his old man wouldn't know what a sense of humor is, even if it hit him straight in the face.

So, there he was, running around his room, trying to catch a small, floating cat that chewed on everything in sight. After a long chase, he caught it.

"I still don't know what you're doing here. Or even what you are."

The creature gave him a bored and unimpressed look.

"I'm a kwami. My name's Plagg. I grant superpowers. Yours is the power of destruction. Also, no one can know that I exist. Got it?"

"No"

"Good. Now get me something to eat. I'm starving! Nothing in this room is edible! How can you _live_ like that?"

"Mom! Dad!"

"No, no, Marinette! You can't tell anyone about me! Please I'm your friend, trust me! You're the only one that can stop Stoneheart!"

"But I'm no superhero! The only power I have is super-clumsiness! But Alya is into superheroes! You should ask her! She totally will be up for the job!"

"Marinette!"

"Isn't there anyone else who could do it?"

"Person that could is currently far away from the city. And we can't wait, we need to act now!"

"How I can be a superhero? I can't even get out of my own house to go to school, let alone to stop that monster!

"We can change that. If you're willing to change it" said Plagg, riding on toilet paper, rolling it around the room.

"So I have to break the object, where that thing... is hiding, right?"

"The 'thing' is called an Akuma. And you must capture it."

"And my special superpower is called 'Lucky Charm'?"

"Yes! See - you're already getting the hang of it! Now all you have to say is 'Spots On!'."

"Spots On?"

Marinette felt a rush of energy, going through her body. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that she was dressed in a red skin-tight suit with black dots and a black collar.

"How does this thing come off? Tikki! I want my normal clothes back! It's a very good material though..."

"Marinette? Is that you?"

'Mom! Oh no, oh no! She can't see me like this!'

Marinette rushed to her balcony and shut the trapdoor behind her.

"So I have superpowers. And my weapon is... a yo-yo?! You have got to be kidding me... Alright, let's see how this thing works."

" 'Claws Out!" That's how you transform.

"Got it! Plagg! Claws Out!"

"Wait! I'm not finished explaini...!"

Adrien didn't hear the kwami's protests, too excited by the chance of getting out of the house. When he transformed, he saw himself in a black leather-like suit, with cat ears, belt-tail, and a bell by the collar. 

He then jumped out of the window, finally feeling free. He landed on a rooftop and examined his new weapon.

"A staff? I can work with this. What if I press this button…? Oh, it extends! Sweet!"

Adrien started to walk on his staff, trying to get to the next rooftop, when he heard screaming. He looked up, just to see a girl in a red suit crashing into him. Thankfully girl's yo-yo wrapped around them and prevented a painful meeting with the pavement.

"Well, hello there. Nice of you to drop in" he said as they untied themselves.

"I'm sorry" came a reply. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear".

"You must be the partner my kwami told me about. And don't sweat it. I'm still learning too. I'm... Cat Noir. And you?"

"I'm Ma...madly clumsy" said the spotted heroine as she accidentally smacked her new partner with her yo-yo. "I'm so clumsy".

The cat hero didn't get to reply, because behind them an entire building collapsed, indicating the monster's position.

Cat Noir extended his staff and rushed in that direction.

"Where are you going?" shouted the girl.

"To save Paris! That's why we're here, right? Come on clumsy girl!"

'Trust your instincts Marinette. Ugh! Tikki I swear, if I die out there I'll haunt you into the next century!'

Bluenette spun her yo-yo and followed her partner.

They found Stoneheart at the stadium, about to crush a boy in front of him. 

Thankfully Cat Noir stopped him with his staff allowing the latter to escape.

"You might want to change your cat-titude. It's not _mice_ to pick on people smaller than you."

"Guess you're talking about yourself kitty!" roared the monster and charged at the hero.

"Everything's going according to plan. Ladybug and Black Cat's Miraculous were activated. Now all I have to do is wait for Stoneheart to destroy them!" said Hawkmoth, very proud of himself.

Meanwhile, the villain was causing more and more problems. He almost hurt Alya (who somehow managed to get herself in the middle of this whole shit) with a goal. He pushed Cat Noir around with minimum effort and now caught him. And Marinette didn't know what she was supposed to do. She felt powerless.

"Hey, super red bug!" she heard Alya's voice. "Do something! The world is watching you!"

Bluenette suddenly felt a rush of confidence. She charged at Stoneheart, wrapped her yo-yo around him, causing the monster to fall and drop Cat Noir.

"Sorry, it took so long."

"Don't sweat it, partner. Now, let's make this battle a hiss-tory!"

"Stop!" said the spotted heroine, grabbing her partner's tail. "Didn't you notice that he gets bigger and stronger every time he gets attacked?"

"Purr-haps? You have something in mind?"

"Not really..."

"So let's use our powers! Cataclysm!"

With that, his hand became surrounded with black energy.

"Apparently I destroy everything I touch."

"I don't need a superpower for that... No, don't!" she shouted, trying to stop her partner but the cat hero had already touched the goal and it crumbled to dust.

"Cool!"

"You can use your power only once! And now you have only five minutes before detransforming you moron! Didn't your kwami tell you anything?!"

"Wait, really? I guess I was just too excited and didn't listen."

'I don't get paid enough for this shit' "Okay it's my turn now, I guess... Lucky Charm!"

Blunette caught a ladybug-themed wetsuit.

"A superpower you say?"

"Shut up. At least _I_ get to use mine properly. Now I have to break the object where that thing... Akuma is hiding."

"He's entirely made of stone."

"His right hand. He never opens it! It's like these Russian dolls! The object is inside!"

"So what's the plan?"

Marinette looked around: the monster's fist, Alya, water tap, garden hose. 

She put the garden hose inside the Lucky Charm and wrapped her yo-yo around Cat Noir's legs.

"Don't resist. Trust me" then she started spinning her partner.

"You're insaaaaane!"

Stoneheart caught the cat superhero.

"Catch me if you can!" shouted blunette, jumping with the wetsuit at the villain.

This caused Stoneheart to drop the object in his fist, as he caught the blunette. 

"You!" shouted the spotted heroine turning to Alya. "The tap!"

The girl rushed to open the tap and as soon as she did it, the wetsuit inflated freeing blunette from Stoneheart's grasp. She then ran towards the Akumatized object, breaking it and freeing the purple butterfly.

This made the monster turn back into Ivan.

Cat Noir was in awe.

"You're _insanely_ cool!"

"Thanks. But it was teamwork, partner! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Pound it!" they fist-bumped.

Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"You have to go. Our identities must remain secret."

"Very well. Fur-ewell M'Lady. Let's do this again soon." said the cat hero as he made his way out of the stadium.

"Not too soon I hope" muttered the girl.

She then turned to Ivan to comfort him.

"It was about this paper, wasn't it?"

"Kim wrote it. I know he means well, but..."

"He's being insensitive?"

"Yeah"

"Look. There's no shame in admitting your feelings Iv- I mean sir."

"Thanks, uh..."

"What's your name? How did you get your superpowers? Did you got bitten by a radioactive Ladybug?" bluenette turned around to see Alya, holding a camera.

"I'm no Spider-Man" her earrings started to beep. "I am Ladybug" and like that she was gone.

"I can't believe I pulled this off Tikki!"

"I told you you'll do great!"

"That was so cool, Plagg!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now about that Camembert..."

Their celebration wasn't supposed to last long, as people across Paris started to turn into copies of Stoneheart.

"Tikki? What's going on?" 

"Did you capture the Akuma?"

"No. Is that important?"

"Yes! If it isn't purified, Akuma can multiply. If Ivan gets turned into Stoneheart again he'll bring statues to life and make them his army!"

"Oh, no. I told you it wasn't a good idea. I messed up big time! You should have waited for that other person, Tikki!"

"Don't feel bad Marinette! It was your first time, everyone makes mistakes! And only you could do it as Ladybug!"

"Cat Noir will be better off without me... I'm sorry..."

"Wait! Don't take off the ear-!"

Marinette placed the earrings inside the box and put them into the drawer.

"So I can't do anything without Ladybug?"

"No. Well, we can always wait for the drama queen but I don't know when he'll be back."

"Wait. Drama queen?"

"He was supposed to do what you did, but he wasn't in the city at a time. So, you two came in."

"Great. So I'm not only powerless on my own, but I'm also a _substitute_?"

"Well, it sounds pretty bad when you say it..."

\---------------

"So let me get this straight. Wayzz sensed Nooroo's Miraculous being activated with a negative aura. You couldn't contact me, because you don't have a phone - we'll have to change that by the way. And you tried to transform, even though I told you not to do it! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"I'm fine Victor."

"Okay. I can understand that much. What I can't understand is that you casually took the two most powerful Miraculous in existence, gave them to teenagers that you chose based on _one_ act of kindness, and left them without proper guidance!"

"We had little time left."

"Ugh! Gramps, you know I love you but sometimes I just can't understand you!. 

Wang Fu stared at his grandson - a sixteen-year-old boy. He was tall, had green eyes and messy black hair. His clothes consisted of blue jeans, white trainers, a white T-shirt, and a blue denim jacket. On the said jacket was a silver pin in the shape of a peacock's tail.

Beside him floated Duusu - the peacock kwami.

Victor was about to argue some more but he heard screaming. He looked outside of the window and saw a couple of stone monster statues.

"I think they didn't purify the Akuma" said Duusu.

"Well... shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sums up the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I SUCK at clothes' descriptions so I'm mostly using some of the descriptions from Miraculous Wiki.  
> I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.  
> Don't forget to comment or leave a kudos.  
> Mechaowl, out!


	2. Origins - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoneheart strikes again. The duo becomes a trio and some of the heroes are having confidence problems. Also, I HATE Officer Raincomprix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
> Hope you'll enjoy!  
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> 'text'-thoughts  
> "text"-speech

"You want me to do nothing?!" 

Victor was in disbelief. He could transform, make a sentimonster and get rid of these statues in no time. Yet, his grandfather believed that he shouldn't do that by himself. That Ladybug and Cat Noir should be present as well.

"Mind telling me why I trained for _five freaking years_ with the Peacock Miraculous, if you don't let me act?!"

"They made a mistake. A chance to fix it, they need."

"Gramps you're going full Yoda again."

"Excuse me?"

"Eh. Nevermind."

Master Fu sighed.

"Look, Victor. Even if you get rid of the monsters, the original Akuma wasn't purified and it could multiply again. You need to wait."

"Okay. Now _that's_ a kind of logic I can agree with."

"Hawkmoth will strike again. It's just a matter of time."

\---------------

To say that Marinette felt awful was an understatement of the century. She failed. She failed BIG time. People across Paris were turning into Stoneheart statues. It was ALL her fault because she didn't purify the Akuma. She decided she will give the earrings to Alya. 

\--------------

Adrien felt bad for Nathalie and Gorilla. They would have to deal with the consequences of his little escape. But meanwhile, he gets to experience a real school. All thanks to his new superpowers. The only downside was that Plagg ate only _stinky Camembert cheese_. Which also meant Adrien got to smell like one.

\--------------

The universe had a shitty sense of humor. Marinette wanted to get rid of the earrings and forget about being Ladybug. Yet, the heroine was all Alya could talk about. She even created a _whole freaking blog_ dedicated to bluenette's alter-ego. 

The two girls walked towards the classroom. Something caught Marinette's attention. Ivan was sitting on a bench, surrounded by his classmates. 

"You don't remember anything?"

"You were so cool!"

"You were seriously about to crush me, dude!"

Marinette felt sorry for the poor boy. If she was feeling like shit, then she couldn't imagine what Ivan must be going through.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't myself..."

"Once a monster, always a monster."

'Chloé, you absolute and total bitch'.

Ivan got angry and left. Marinette followed him.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"What the actual fuck?!" shouted Alya. 

"Oh puh-lease. His name was _Stone_ heart. He won't even feel it."

"Don't you dare say that about Ivan!" said Mylène angrily. Everyone was shocked. Even Mylène herself. "He has a bigger heart than you! You're the real Stoneheart!"

"Yeah! You tell her, girl!" encouraged Alya.

"Shut it!" snapped Chloé. "I'm not the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm! And just because your lame footage of that superheroes was on the news doesn't mean you can get all high and mighty, newbie!"

"You evil, little..."

"Oh, no she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!"

"TMI Chloé. Leave your wet dreams to yourself, will you?" mocked Alix.

The blonde girl's face turned red with embarrassment. She was about to say something when she heard a voice:

"Hey, Chloé!"

Blonde girl turned to the source of the voice.

"ADRIKIIIINS!!!"

It was a miracle that all the glass within a mile's radius didn't shatter.

\------------

Marinette found Ivan in the locker room, sitting with his headphones on. She took a deep breath and approached him.

"You know. You should tell Mylène how you feel."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Come on. I saw the way you looked at her. I think she might have feelings for you too. I heard her shouting at Chloé in your defense!"

"I'll never be able to tell her... I'm not good with words..."

"Then try something different. Like drawing a picture, giving flowers..."

"Or writing her a song...?"

"That's a wonderful idea! Every girl would love a song written especially for her! It's so romantic!"

"Thanks, Marinette!"

"No problem! Remember, stay positive!"

\-------------

Adrien walked to the class with Chloé. Everyone stared at him with admiration. Even though he was used to it, it still felt a little overwhelming.

They entered the classroom.

"I saved you a seat in front of me Adrikins!"

"Thanks, Chloé."

Adrien sat next to the dark-skinned boy with a cap and headphones.

"Hi, I'm Adrien" 

"You're friends with Chloé?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

The other boy didn't reply. Instead, he just pointed in the blonde girl's direction.

Adrien turned around and saw Chloé handing a gum to Sabrina, who put it on a seat.

"Hey! What's this all about?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing. Just a brat who sat here yesterday needs an attitude adjustment." 

"I don't think that's necessary" said Adrien, as he proceeded to take the gum off the seat.

"Oh, Adrikins. You have a lot to learn about school life."

\-------------

'I did the right thing. I did the right thing.'

Marinette tried to assure herself that giving Miraculous to Alya wasn't a mistake. After all, her friend admitted that she would love to be a superhero. Everything is going to be alright.

Then she walked into the classroom.

'Hell, no!'

"What are you doing?!"

Blonde boy was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-uh..."

Chloé and Sabrina started laughing.

'Of fucking course...'

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Good job, you three."

"I was just trying to take the gum off the seat, I swear!"

"Yeah, sure. Adrien, right? You're friends with Chloé?"

"Yes, but..."

"That's all I need to know."

Marinette turned away from the boy and sat, avoiding the gum.

Adrien sighed heavily and sat as well.

"I know I've seen him somewhere before..." muttered bluenette.

"Girl, take a look" said Alya.

Marinette looked at her friend's phone.

"Of course! He's the son of Gabriel Agreste, my favorite fashion designer!"

"A teenage model, daddy's boy, and Chloé's buddy? That sounds like trouble if you ask me."

"Why didn't you tell her that it was Chloé's idea?"

Adrien turned to the dark-skinned boy next to him.

"I've known her since we were kids. I can't just throw her under the bus. She's the only friend I have..."

"Then you need some new friends, dude. I'm Nino."

Adrien smiled.

\-------------

It was already after the bell. Mylène rushed out of the bathroom to get to class as quickly as possible. Outside she bumped into Ivan.

"Ivan! You scared me!"

"I made this for you...".

He then played some loud music and tried to sing a song he wrote, but it sounded more like shouting. It scared Mylene, who ran out.

Ivan sat on the floor, sad and angry.

A circular window opened.

"Yes. This is what I've been waiting for! Such strong negative emotions. Fly away, my little Akuma, track down your prey and evilize him!"

The black butterfly flew over to the school and sat on a piece of paper with lyrics to Ivan's song.

"Stoneheart. It's your second chance. You have an entire army to help you! Nothing will stop you from capturing the love of your life! Just remember that in return, you must bring me Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous."

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

\----------------

Victor and Master Fu were drinking tea when stone statues started to move. Outside their window, people were screaming and running in all directions.

"Can I go _now_?"

"Yes. But be careful."

"Don't worry Gramps. I will. Duusu! Spread My Feathers!"

\----------------

Now Marinette was sure - the universe _hated_ her. Ivan got turned into Stoneheart again and kidnapped Mylène and Chloé. Alya didn't take her bag, so she had no way of finding the ladybug earrings. And instead of rushing to find a hiding spot, bluenette had to follow her friend and give her the Miraculous. Just perfect.

\----------------

As soon as Stoneheart broke through the school's wall, Adrien was out of the classroom to find a place to transform. Plagg wasn't very happy about that. The boy didn't care. He knew that he needs to stop the villain.

\----------------

"Look what you did to my hair! You're ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Do you know who my daddy is? He is the mayor of Paris! He'll bring the police and an entire army!" 

"Don't forget the superheroes!" shouted Cat Noir and smacked Stoneheart with his staff.

The villain only laughed as he grew bigger.

"Fuck" muttered the cat hero.

"Super-incompetent, you mean?" said Chloé.

"You want an army? Well, here it is!" said Stoneheart as all stone monsters appeared.

"Crush him!"

Cat Noir tried his best to dodge all the attacks, but there were too many of them. When he was about to be punched by one of the monsters, something blue grabbed him, jumped, and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Thanks, Lady-" he stopped mid-sentence.

It wasn't Ladybug. In front of him stood another superhero.

He was dressed in a blue skintight suit with black boots and black elbow-length gloves. A blue mask covered the upper part of his face. He had a scarf that ran down his back, resembling a peacock tail. On his head was a musketeer hat with a peacock feather. He had a hand fan, clipped to his hip.

"Who are-?"

"My name is Pavon. You're Cat Noir, correct?"

"Yes. What are-?"

"I was supposed to defeat Stoneheart instead of you. I wasn't available at the time. So, here I am now."

"Wait. Plagg told me about you! You're 'the drama queen'!"

"That stinky little furball called me 'drama queen'?! I'm so gonna..."

"Stop your ridiculous discussions and help!"

"I have to agree for once!"

The two heroes turned to see Stoneheart leaving with Myléne and Chloé, his army close behind him.

"Come on KitKat!" shouted the peacock hero, jumping after the villain.

"KitKat?"

\--------------

Marinette had no idea how she got herself in this whole mess. Wait. She actually did. 

Alya got trapped between a flipped car and a building wall. Cat Noir was caught by one of the stone monsters. And an unknown superhero desperately tried to avoid being caught. She put the ladybug earring's on.

"I knew you'd come around!" said Tikki cheerfully.

"I'm still not sure about this. But Alya's in danger, Cat Noir is captured, and that other guy is struggling! I can't just sit and do nothing! Tikki! Spots On!"

Marinette felt a familiar rush of energy. In a second, she was ready for a battle.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the car and freed Alya.

"You need to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

Bluenette picked up Cat Noir's staff and rushed to help her fellow heroes.

Pavon felt incompetent. Years of training and for what? He couldn't save Cat Noir. He couldn't stop Stoneheart. He's surrounded. He can't even hit back, because it will just make his opponents stronger. And there's a yo-yo wrapped around him... Wait, what?

Before he could register what's happening, he got pulled away from the stone beings. He landed on a rooftop and looked at his savior.

"Hello, Ladybug."

"Who are you?" asked the heroine.

"My name is Pavon. I was supposed to do your job, but well... You know how that went."

"I remember now. Tikki mentioned you. And everything went horrible because I didn't purify the Akuma! This whole mess is my fault."

"Don't feel bad. It was your first time using a Miraculous." said the peacock superhero. "I trained with mine for _years,_ and I'm useless so far."

"Guess we both don't feel very up for the job now, huh?"

"Guess not."

Seconds later, they heard a high-pitched scream.

"What _was_ that?!" asked Pavon.

"Either Chloé or Cat Noir. Let's go."

\--------------

They managed to catch up with stone monsters. Ladybug threw her cat partner his staff. He extended it, successfully freeing himself from the creature's grasp. Bluenette later dragged Cat Noir away, using her weapon.

Currently, Ladybug and Pavon were sitting on a street light. Cat Noir hanged upside down the said light on Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Sorry, we're late" said the heroine.

"M'Lady, have I ever told you, you turn my world upside-down?"

"You're quite the jokester, aren't you?" she replied.

"Get a room, you two!" added Pavon.

Cat Noir was about to say something when stone monsters attacked. 

"We need to get out of here!"

The trio jumped from roof to roof.

"Aren't we gonna stop them?" asked the cat hero.

"It won't work. As long as the original one is on the loose, we're fighting a losing battle!"

"Pavon's right. If we want to stop this whole mess, we need to aim for the source!"

\----------------

Meanwhile, Stoneheart climbed on the Eiffel Tower, still with Chloé and Mylène in captivity. Helicopters were flying around. Police made a barricade on the bridge.

"I demand my daughter safe returned!" said the mayor through a megaphone.

"Daddy!"

"You know what? You're welcome to!" said the villain as he threw Chloé off the tower.

"HelpmepleaseI'llbenicetoeveryoneI'llsay pleaseI'lltellAlix..." screamed Chloé while she flew.

Just before she hit the floor, she was caught by Ladybug.

"I didn't promise."

"Huh?"

The blonde girl then hugged her father.

"We're clear to attack!" shouted Officer Raincomprix.

"Stop, you'll only make it worse!" shouted Ladybug.

"Besides, there's still a civilian out there!" added Cat Noir.

"I have a plan, unlike you, so move aside and let the pros do their thing! You failed once!" said the policeman.

" _Excuse me?!_ I'd like to see _y_ _ou_ run around in a suit and try to stop that thing. If it weren't for these two, you'd make _no_ progress at all!" shouted Pavon angrily. "On second thought, forget that suit part. Ew!"

"Who are you supposed to be? Get your fancy hat and cape out of here!"

"We're more qualified for this job than you _Mr. Broken Arm_. And this is a _scarf_! No capes!"

"He's right..." muttered Ladybug. "If I had captured Akuma the first time, none of this would happen..."

"He's wrong." said Cat Noir. "Without you, the girl would no longer be here."

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's a human thing. Besides, I trained with my Miraculous for a very long time and you're already better than me! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to beat some sense into that dickhead... "

Before Pavon could do something, they all heard Stoneheart roar.

They turned around and saw a huge amount of Akumas, coming out of the villain's mouth. They formed a shape of a head. Then, the head started to speak.

"People of Paris, I am Hawkmoth. Ladybug! Cat Noir! Give me your Miraculous! You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

"You're the one to talk..." muttered Pavon. "Also, I'm here too, you know!"

"Nice try Hawkmoth, but you're the real villain here. Without you, no one would be transformed into a villain! No matter how long it takes, we WILL find you! And YOU will give us your Miraculous!"

With that, Ladybug jumped, swung her yo-yo around Hawkmoth's giant, flying head, and captured all of the Akumas. She then landed on the Eiffel Tower. Everyone was in awe.

"Let me make this promise to you!" she started. "No matter, who wants to harm you - Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Pavon will do anything in their power to keep you safe!"

She then released all butterflies, into the air.

Everyone cheered. Well, except for Officer Raincomprix, who looked nervous.

"Whoever she is under the mask, I love that girl" said Cat Noir.

"Sweet. Now we get to add love drama to all this shit..." muttered Pavon.

\--------------

"Ugh! That's the problem with superheroes! They're too _heroic_! And where did that third one come from?!" Hawkmoth was angry.

"Stoneheart! They try to take your love, away from you! You must defeat them!"

\--------------

"Okay, Hawkmoth"

Stoneheart roared.

"Attack him!" shouted Officer Raincomprix. 

No one moved...

"That's an order!"

Policemen prepared for an attack.

"Stop it!" said Cat Noir.

"He's desperately trying not to look incompetent. It won't work. But I know what _will._

Pavon took one of the feathers out of his fan and charged it with energy. 

"Give me your staff."

The peacock superhero placed the now blue feather on Cat Noir's weapon.

"Cat Noir. You're determined to protect everyone, yet these men don't understand it. I can create an ally to help you. Do you accept?"

"Yes"

Pavon extended his hand. In front of them appeared a tall, humanoid creature, made entirely out of water. The sentimonster then pulled all the water from the river and created a dome, that cut all the police off. They tried to break through it, but with zero effect. So, they retreated. Sentimonster destroyed the dome and stood, waiting for another command.

"You're the one controlling him now."

"Really? That's so cool! I'm naming him _Waterbender_!"

"Let's go KitKat! Ladybug needs our help!"

\---------------

Things were not looking good. Stoneheart climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower, still holding Mylène ("What is this? King Kong?"). And stone monsters started to climb as well.

"What's the plan M'Lady?"

"We need to stop that army from climbing to the top."

"Sentimonster can do that. But if KitKat loses his staff, the thing goes out of control."

"OK, so we got one part covered. The Akuma must be in his fist, like the last time" said Cat Noir. "The one he's holding Mylène in."

"The big question is how are we going to separate them?" asked Pavon. 

"We don't!" said Ladybug "We know he's in love with her, so we need to bring them closer! They're perfect for each other! They just don't know it yet."

"You want to play _matchmaker?_ I mean, I'm all for meddling in other people's love lives, but now...?" asked the peacock superhero.

"Yes, trust me" she said and went higher.

"I have no idea what this is all about, but I guess we have to follow her lead. Something tells me that this is how it's going to be from now on" added Cat Noir. "Waterbender! Stop these other monsters!"

Sentimonster did, as he was told, and trapped Stoneheart's army inside a water dome.

\---------------

The trio climbed to the very top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Help me! I'm scared of heights!" shouted Mylène.

"Don't worry! Everything's gonna be alright!"

"How are you gonna bring them closer than they already are?" asked the cat hero.

"By using our powers!" said bluenette. "Lucky Charm!"

In her hands landed a ladybug-themed parachute.

"What I'm supposed to do with _this_?"

"I don't know what you're planning Buggy, but hurry! We don't have much time left!" said Pavon, pointing at his beeping Miraculous.

"Cat Noir! His hand! Get ready!" shouted Ladybug, wrapping her yo-yo around Stoneheart's fist and his head. She then pulled her weapon, which caused Mylène's and the villain's lips to meet. 

Stoneheart was so surprised, that he opened his fist. The akumatized object and Mylène fell out of it. Fortunately, the girl grasped one of the monster's fingers.

Cat Noir caught the object in his hand and threw it to the spotted heroine. She crushed it with her yo-yo. Akuma flew out of it.

Suddenly, Ivan turned back to his normal self. Both he and Mylène fell off the Tower.

"Pavon! The parachute!" shouted Ladybug, throwing the Lucky Charm to her teammate. "Catch Mylène! Cat Noir! You take care of Ivan!"

The peacock superhero put on the parachute and jumped after the falling girl. When he caught her, he opened the parachute.

Cat Noir slid down the Eiffel Tower. He then used his Cataclysm to make one pole stand out. He hanged on it and caught Ivan. The cat hero asked Waterbender to help them get down, seeing as all the stone monsters came back to being statues.

Meanwhile, Ladybug purified the Akuma and joined her teammates at the bottom of the Tower.

"Good job guys"

"Here, the parachute. You'll need it back."

"Why?"

"Just throw it into the air and shout: 'Miraculous Ladybug!' "

The heroine did as she was told. The Lucky Charm changed into a flurry of tiny ladybugs, that started to fly around, reversing all the damage.

"Are you seeing, what I'm seeing?" asked Cat Noir.

"Yes! It's beautiful! It's... miraculous!" said Ladybug excitingly. "How did you know about that Pavon?"

"Let's just say I have my ways. You should check the guide to your powers, though. You'll find it in your weapons." His Miraculous beeped. "I have to go. But first...

Pavon snapped his fingers and Waterbender disappeared. A white feather flew out of Cat Noir's staff.

"See you again soon, Buggy and KitKat"

With that, the peacock superhero was gone.

\---------------

"This is just the beginning. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Pavon - you may have won this battle. But I will win the war!"

\---------------

"I think you two have things to talk about" said Ladybug.

Ivan got flustered.

"Maybe it would help if you read this" she said, handing Mylène the paper with Ivan's song.

She walked away from the two.

"Pavon was right. You like to play a matchmaker" said Cat Noir looking with his partner at the other two teens. Mylène just hugged Ivan.

"What can I say? I enjoy a good romance"

"Like ours purr-haps?" 

Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Would you look at the time! We have to go. See you around Cat Noir" with that Ladybug was gone.

"I can't wait M'Lady"

\---------------

"I'm sorry Gramps. I failed. Years of training and for nothing. Even my sentimonster wasn't as good as I wanted it to be...'

"You did well" replied Master Fu. "There's still a lot you have to learn. You can't expect one to be perfect from the start. You and your teammates can and _will_ learn from each other. Also, you know a lot about Miraculous and their powers. You'll guide them where I can not."

"Okay"

"Now, go with me. We have one more thing to do."

\----------------

"I'm so mad! By the time I got to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over! I didn't even get to see this third superhero!"

"Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually"

"The next target: Ladybug. An exclusive interview! Or even better! Finding out who really is under that mask!"

"Mhm. Good luck with the last one..."

\----------------

"You disobeyed me, Adrien. Get a look at this school. You'll never go back there again... without your bodyguard. He'll drop you off and pick you up every day. Nathalie has offered to organize your new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes as well as your photoshoots."

Adrien couldn't believe his ears. It was finally happening! He suspected that Nathalie - his guardian angel with a stone-cold expression - played a vital role in all of this.

"Thank you _so much_ , Nathalie! Thank you, Father!"

He opened the cars' door and rushed to the classroom.

\----------------

Marinette and Alya sat in their seats. Well, maybe _not exactly theirs._ Now they just have to wait.

"You're in the wrong seats" said Chloé as she entered the classroom. "Come on, get lost!"

'It's showtime, bitch.'

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing" said Marinette casually. Alya smirked.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not putting up with your shit anymore! So get your attitude and go on, get lost!"

Everyone started laughing.

Chloé scowled, but her eyes showed some form of respect. She took a seat, which previously was claimed by Marinette.

"My girl is growing up so fast!" said Alya hugging her best friend.

Adrien entered and sat in his usual seat. He tried to greet the bluenette (Marinette?) but she just glared at him. Oh well. He'll have to try later.

\---------------

It was raining. Marinette mentally cursed herself that she didn't bring an umbrella with her.

Adrien Agreste stopped next to her.

"Hey"

She looked away.

"Look, about the other day. I was trying to get the gum _off_ your seat I swear"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It all sort of new to me" he said sadly.

"Oh. I had no idea. Now I feel like a jerk..."

"Can we start over?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste. What your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Adrien. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Nice to meet you Marinette."

As soon as he said those words, his umbrella shut over the both of them, bringing them dangerously close. Adrien quickly opened it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I should've-"

Both teens started laughing.

"Take it.' You'll need it more than me"

"Thanks"

Marinette took the umbrella from the boy. Their fingers brushed for a brief moment. She felt her cheeks reddening.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched.

"Those two are made for each other." said Master Fu

"Yes. They are both disasters." added Victor.

"But it's sooo romantic!" said Duusu.

"I need you to watch over them grandson."

"You mean, you want me to be their glorified babysitter?"

\-----------------

The next day:

"Alright students take a seat" said Miss Bustier. "We have a new student with us. Introduce yourself, please."

"Hi! I'm Victor Lenoir. It's nice to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the second chapter. Honestly, I had much more fun writing this one.  
> I hope I made Pavon a believable character. He trained to use his powers, but never in actual combat. And he gets stressed a lot. I think it makes sense that he struggled in a fight.  
> In the show, we didn't get to see any signs of attraction from Myléne towards Ivan before the end of "Stoneheart" so I added a little something.  
> I despise Officer Raincomprix. I don't know why, but I do. So writing Rogercop is gonna be fun.  
> Yes, there was a Chloé/Alix hint. I never thought I would ship it, but here I am (I blame Cornerverse and "Hero Chat" for this one tbh).  
> Also, Edna Mode is one of the best characters in existence.  
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!  
> That's it for now.  
> Mechaowl, out!


	3. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino gets akumatized because Gabriel's a jerk. Pavon seems to be the only voice of a reason. And why does the box Nathalie's holding, look familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three's here!  
> Honestly, it's such fun writing the trio dynamics.

Marinette's day started quite well. She _actually managed_ to get up on her alarm clock, grab a present she made for Adrien's birthday and get to school before lessons. It was a miracle! 

Of course, not everything went smoothly. Mom told her to clean her room after school. When Marinette politely refused, Sabine pulled the 'OK, I'll do it, but I can find your private stuff' card, and Marinette gave up. Oh, well. 

\-----------------

Adrien sighed. It will be his first birthday since his mother disappeared. Father didn't allow the party. Adrien should've seen it coming. He thought that maybe on his birthday, Father would soften. Well, he was proved wrong once again. The only ones that seemed to care were Plagg and Nathalie. The latter wishing him a happy birthday, and the former tried to give him Camembert. He was honestly a bit impressed because it was the first time since they met that Plagg had a piece of that stinky cheese with him and didn't eat it instantly. 

Maybe the school will be better.

\-----------------

In front of the school, Alya, Marinette, and Victor hid in the bushes for some reason.

"You can do it, girl!"

"We believe in you, Marinette!"

"Thanks, guys! There he is!" said bluenette, pointing at Adrien, who just arrived. "Wish me luck!" She left.

"She's gonna blow it, isn't she?"

"Victor!"

\----------------

"He really said no? It's your birthday, dude!" said Nino.

"He doesn't think it would be _appropriate._ "

"Maybe I'll try to convince him?"

"Thanks, but it's not gonna work. He won't change his mind."

"Hi!"

Both boys looked up to see Marinette. She was holding a blue box behind her back.

"Hi, Marinette!"

"Happy birthday, A-Adrien! I have something for..."

"Out of the way!"

Chloé appeared out of nowhere and pushed Marinette aside.

"Happy birthday, Adrikins!" said the blonde girl and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Thanks, Chloé. Remember that talk we had about personal space...?"

"Yes, of course. Anyway... Did you get my present?"

"No"

"Ugh! The delivery guys! Those slackers! I'll make sure it gets to you by tonight!"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Of course not! That would be utterly ridiculous!" said Chloé nervously and quickly walked away.

\-----------------

"Told you she was gonna blew it..."

"Don't listen to him. Get back there! Don't be a pushover! Literally..."

"Geez. Thanks for the support, guys. I feel better already."

When the trio looked up from their place of hiding, Adrien was gone.

Marinette sighed. Alya and Victor shared an 'are you kidding me' look.

\----------------

"This mailbox won't budge!" said Marinette as she tried to open it.

"Maybe just try the doorbell" said Alya as she pressed the button.

Seconds later a camera on some kind of stick appeared from the wall.

"Yes?" came a woman's voice.

"That's seriously creepy..." muttered Victor.

"Hi! I'm f-from Adrien's class and w-wanted to give him a birthday gift! Can you d-deliver it to him, please?"

"Put it in the mailbox"

Marinette did as she was told and moments later the camera was gone.

"I hope he likes it!" said bluenette excitingly.

"You signed the note, right?" asked Alya.

"Fuck..."

Victor facepalmed.

\-------------

Nathalie was glad that the girl brought Adrien a gift. He'll be happy.

"Nathalie!" came Mr. Agreste's voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you remember to buy Adrien a birthday gift from me?"

Nathalie froze.

"Y-yes, sir."

"That's good." he ended the call.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I forgot! Adrien's going to be so disappointed... Wait a minute...'

The woman looked at the present that Adrien's classmate just brought. She sighed with relief. She felt bad for doing this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Suddenly, she heard a doorbell again.

\-----------------

"You wanted to speak to me, _boy_?"

"That's right Mr. Agreste. I thought that you could change your mind about Adrien's birthday party. I think it will make him really happy and..."

"Nino? What are you doing here?"

Adrien was shocked to see his best friend.

"I'm his father!" said Mr. Agreste "And I know what's best for him!"

Nino snapped.

"No, you don't! Can't you see that Adrien is sad and just wants to have fun for a little while?!"

"You will leave _now_! You're a bad influence on my son!"

Nino turned angrily and stormed out of the mansion. Adrien followed him.

"Nino! Thanks for trying, but I told you it won't work..."

"It's not fair, dude! It's your birthday! You deserve to have a party! If it wasn't for adults, everything would be perfect!"

The dark-skinned boy walked away.

A circular window opened.

"Yes, angering this boy was a good move. Such hate, such frustration! Perfect prey for my Akuma!" said Hawkmoth.

He allowed one of his butterflies to land on his hand. Then he poured energy into it, changing its appearance from white to black with purple lines.

"Fly away my little Akuma! And evilize him!"

Nino was blowing bubbles at the park. He didn't notice a butterfly landing on his bubble wand.

"Bubbler, I am Hawkmoth. Adults ruin all the fun, don't they? So, I'm giving you the power to free Paris from all adults! In return, you must bring me Ladybug's, Cat Noir's, and Pavon's Miraculous.

"Yes, Hawkmoth"

\---------------

Marinette was eating her lunch and planned to get to school afterward.

Her plans were crushed by Hawkmoth, who released another Akuma. All the adults - including her parents, got trapped inside giant bubbles that floated away.

"Hawkmoth, must've released another Akuma!" said Tikki.

"We need to find this new villain, ASAP. Tikki! Spots On!"

\---------------

"Can you pass me sugar, Victor?"

"Of course, grandma"

The Peacock Miraculous holder has had a great day so far. Right now, he was eating lunch with his grandparents: Wang Fu and Marianne Lenoir.

Suddenly, giant bubbles appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped his grandparents.

"Victor!"

"Grandma! Gramps!"

The bubbles flew out of the window.

"We need to do something!" said Duusu worryingly.

"When I get my hands on Hawkmoth, I'm gonna rearrange his insides! He'll piss with his nose and eat with his ass! Duusu! Spread My Feathers!"

\---------------

The Agreste mansion was empty. As usual. So Adrien thought nothing of it and just proceeded with his day. Nothing unusual.

Except for the akumatized villain and crowd of his classmates outside the mansion.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!"

"Guess what? Daddy's gone, so we can finally have a party!" said the villain.

"Nino?"

"It's Bubbler, now! And I brought all your homies to CE-LE-BRATE!"

Everyone cheered.

Bubbler got to the DJ stand and shouted:

"Let the party begin!"

Adrien ran back into the mansion.

"Plagg, we need to transform!"

"Wait a minute, kid" said the Kwami. "You finally have a chance to enjoy yourself for a little while! Take it! When the old man's back, you get back to the 'no fun' policy. Besides. Ladybug and Pavon will take care of everything."

Adrien was hesitant, but he decided to try and have fun. Just this one time.

\--------------

Ladybug was running on the rooftops in the direction of a party. 

"It's you and me _Bubbler_ "

"Get in the line, Buggy"

Ladybug turned to see her peacock-themed teammate.

"Pavon! Good to see you!"

"Same. Let's go. I'm pissed and I need to let off some steam.

\--------------

Adrien started to wonder if it was a good idea, after all. Sure, he was having fun. But his classmates - not so much. They looked sad. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Chloé talking to the Bubbler. Then the song changed to a slower one.

Uh-oh.

"Come on Adrikins, let's dance"

As soon as they started, Adrien said:

"Don't you think you're taking this too far?'

"What do you mean?"

"The 'beard' thing?"

Chloé froze.

"I thought we agreed to _never_ speak of this in public!" she hissed.

"But you could go dance with Alix instead..."

"Shut it! We need to look believable..."

\---------------

Ladybug and Pavon landed on a nearby rooftop and had a clear view of the party. They arrived in time to see Chloé try to kiss Adrien.

"There's no way that's happening! Lucky-!"

"Wait for a second, Buggy." said the peacock superhero. "You're seriously gonna waste a Lucky Charm, because of a boy you have a crush on?"

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Mhm. Sure. And I'm the Firelord. I can read your _emotions_ , girl. So, stop pretending and think of something else."

The sensible part of her brain (which strangely sounded like Tikki) agreed with this. But the other part...

"Lucky Charm!"

She caught a ladybug-themed vinyl record.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" 

Ladybug didn't hear her teammate's protests. Instead, she threw the vinyl and it landed on a DJ's plate. The song changed to a faster one, and Chloé's lips went further from Adrien.

She was proud of herself. Until her earrings started to beep.

"Are you happy?!"

Pavon was furious.

"I'm just gonna detransform and get back here..."

"You don't understand! Bubbler kidnapped my grandparents - the only family I have left! So go on and detransform. _I'm_ gonna deal with him."

"Wait, please. Give me five minutes."

Hero sighed.

"Five minutes. Then I'm beating the shit out of Bubbler."

\---------------

"Why didn't you listen to Pavon!" scolded Tikki.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't let _Chloé_ kiss Adrien!"

"Find some cookies, so I can recharge."

Tikki was very disappointed.

\---------------

Pavon looked at the timer in his hand fan.

"Three minutes, Buggy"

\---------------

Marinette came to Bubbler's party. Thankfully no one has seen her. She grabbed some cookies and put them into her purse. Then she heard a voice:

"Girl! I thought something had happened to you!"

Marinette turned around to see Alya. She hugged her best friend.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Pavon will save us. They never failed us before."

Bluenette felt a jab of guilt.

"Meanwhile I have something for you."

"I have to do one thi..."

"It's about Adrien."

Marinette sighed.

"Okay"

"Marinette!" Tikki whispered. "The Bubbler!"

"In a sec"

\----------------

"One minute"

\----------------

The two girls went inside the mansion. Alya opened the door to Mr. Agreste's study. She pointed at the desk. There was Marinette's present for Adrien.

"You can finally sign it!"

\---------------

Ivan was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"Why aren't you having fun?" asked the Bubbler.

"It's not your business"

"Then I'm gonna make it my business..." said the villain reaching for his bubble sword.

But before he could trap Ivan in a bubble, he got hit in the chest with something. He crashed into his DJ stand, splitting it in a half.

Everyone looked around to see what was happening.

Pavon caught his hand fan.

"Five minutes passed. I'm _done_ being nice."

\----------------

Marinette was done signing the gift. She felt relieved.

Then she heard screaming outside.

\----------------

"Look, _Bubbler_. And Hawkmoth too, because I know you can hear me you piece of shit. You attacked my family. You fucked my day. So I'm going to fuck _yours._ "

Adrien was a little scared. He knew from their previous battles with Akumas, that angry Pavon was a force to be reckoned with. He knew he should be there, helping his teammate. He felt guilty. He ran to find a place to transform.

\---------------

Marinette managed to transform, with Tikki giving her a disapproving look.

She fucked up. But she intended to make up for it.

She got just in time to see Pavon kicking Bubbler in the stomach. The latter crashed into the wall.

'Shit, he's angry.'

"Pavon! Don't be too violent!"

"Oh, I'm _sorry"_ he said turning to her. "Of course, I'll be gentle! It's not like I was here, _completely on my own, right_?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"OK. I messed up. I know. Can we focus now on defeating the Akuma?"

Pavon smirked. 

"Now, you're talking sense."

"Ugh!"

Both heroes turned to see Bubbler getting up. He was angry. He made a flurry of bubbles and shot them at Ladybug and Pavon.

Suddenly, something appeared out of nowhere and shielded them from Bubbler's attack.

"Looks like I made it just in time" said Cat Noir.

"Everything was under control KitKat."

"But thanks anyway."

\--------------------

"Get their Miraculous! Now!"

\--------------------

"Yes, Hawkmoth"

Bubbler made a flurry of red bubbles and send them at the trio. They managed to shield themselves.

"Bubbler used Bubble Beam" said Cat Noir.

"It's not very effective" added Pavon.

Ladybug groaned.

"Really?" said the villain and snapped his fingers.

Bubbles changed from red to green and started to fly around heroes. They tried to avoid them but with no effect. After a few seconds, the trio was trapped in a giant, green bubble.

"Give me your Miraculous, before you run out of air!"

"Keep dreaming, Bubbler!" said the spotted heroine.

"Total party poopers! Just like adults!"

"Kids need adults!" shouted Pavon.

"False! Kids need freedom and fun! Adults are controlling and bossy!"

"Adults keep children safe! They care for their kids! They love them!" yelled Ladybug.

"Most adults do..." whispered Cat Noir.

Pavon gave him a sympathetic look.

"You must bring adults back!" demanded the cat hero.

"Nope! Never! Not happening!" stated Bubbler. "If you care so much about these adults, why don't you float with them for a while?"

With that, the villain sent the bubble with the trio high into the air.

\----------------

"What are you doing Bubbler?" said Hawkmoth angrily. "You're supposed to seize their Miraculous!"

\----------------

The trio was still struggling to get out of the floating bubble.

Suddenly, Ladybug said:

"I know! Use your Cataclysm!"

"Couldn't you said that, like 500 feet ago?"

"We can't stay stuck in this bubble together, forever!" remarked the heroine.

Cat Noir wiggled his eyebrows. Ladybug sighed heavily.

"Eternity of third-wheeling? Not signing up for that!" stated Pavon.

"Democracy, kitty! Now, do the thing!"

"Cataclysm!"

The cat hero touched the bubble and it burst. Now, the hero trio was falling.

"Should we see if you land on your feet this time?" asked the peacock hero.

"No, thanks!" yelled Cat Noir.

"Any ideas, Buggy?"

"Kitty! Your stick! There!" said Ladybug, pointing at the Eiffel Tower.

"Got it!"

The blonde hero did as he was told. Then, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the staff.

"Hold on, guys!"

The trio grabbed each other's hands. Ladybug managed to get them safely to the ground.

"We gotta get to his bubble sword! That's where the Akuma must be!" said the spotted heroine.

Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"KitKat's on a timer. We gotta hurry."

\---------------

"What's wrong with you, guys! Why aren't you partying anymore?" asked Bubbler angrily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble!" came Ladybug's voice.

"Ladybug!" shouted Alya excitingly, pointing at the heroine.

Everyone started cheering.

"Looks like the party's over" exclaimed Pavon.

Bubbler got furious.

"Why you gotta be such haters!"

With that, the villain sent bubbles at the rest of the party's guests. All of them started to float away.

"No!"

"The next stop: stratosphere! Your precious peers are never coming back!" shouted the villain and started escaping.

The trio looked desperately at their floating classmates. They wanted to save them right away but knew that the best way to do it, was to defeat Bubbler. So, they started the chase.

The villain got to the Eiffel Tower. He started throwing explosive(!) bubbles at the heroes.

Cat Noir's ring started to beep.

"Hurry M'Lady!" 

"Lucky Charm!"

She caught ladybug-themed earmuffs.

"What's this for?" asked Cat Noir.

"It's a hint! Pavon! It's time for your power!" she said desperately.

Desperation. Not the best emotion for a sentimonster, but it'll have to do.

Pavon took one of the feathers from his hand fan. He charged it with energy and it turned blue. He then ran to his ladybug-themed teammate and placed the feather in the Lucky Charm.

"Ladybug. You're desperate to help save everyone. I'll create an ally to help you in that quest. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

As soon as she said those words, a sentimonster appeared in front of them.

It was a giant, fluffy bat. It was pink with brown eyes and black ears.

"Why is it pink?" asked Ladybug.

"Don't look at me. It's the embodiment of _your_ emotion."

"You think that I'm gonna get scared?" asked Bubbler mockingly.

"You should" replied the trio at the same time.

"Guys, cover your ears!" shouted Ladybug, putting on her earmuffs. 

The villain was about to attack. Ladybug ordered the sentimonster to attack as well. It released a powerful soundwave that made Bubbler scream and cover his ears. It also caused him to drop his bubble sword. It was all that Ladybug needed.

She threw her yo-yo and caught the villain's weapon. She split it in a half.

The Akuma flew out of it.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma! Time to de-evilize! Gotchya!" said Ladybug, catching the Akuma.

"Bye-bye little butterfly"

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

She threw earmuffs into the air. It changed into a flurry of tiny ladybugs. All the damage, caused by the Bubbler was reversed. The sentimonster disappeared.

The villain turned back into Nino.

"What am I doing here?"

"Pound it!" the trio fist-bumped.

\-------------------

"You can't run forever Ladybug. Someday you won't be able to escape. Then I will crush you all!"

\-------------------

Nathalie was sitting at her desk. Suddenly, Mr. Agreste called.

"Did you give my son his birthday gift?"

"I-I was going to check on him right away sir!"

"Good" he ended the call.

'Shit. Where is that box? I put it somewhere in... Oh! There it is!'

The woman sighed with relief. Then she noticed a sticky note attached to the box. It said: 'Happy Birthday, from Marinette'.

'It wasn't here last time... Oh, well.'

She took off the note and threw it into the trash.

She then went to look for Adrien. He was sitting at the table, eating.

"Adrien."

He looked up.

"This is a birthday gift, from your Father."

His eyes widened.

'Wait. I recognize that box... Marinette had it with her at school... I'll play it safe for now.'

"Thank you."

He said nothing more. Nathalie sighed and went away.

\----------------

"I'm so glad you are safe" said Victor, hugging his grandparents.

"It's alright sweetie. Everything's okay now" replied Marianne.

"I already lost my parents. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You're the only family I have left."

"We're here for you, grandson" said Wang. "We're not going anywhere."

"Besides, they're not your only family! I'm here too!" added Duusu.

"Yes, Duusu. You too" Victor chuckled.

Everything was alright.

\---------------

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" shouted Chloé. "What do you mean they didn't deliver it?"

"All of them were trapped by the akumatized villain... None of the deliveries were made..." answered Sabrina.

"Ugh! Ridiculous! My daddy will hear about this..."

The blonde girl stormed off.

Alya, Marinette, Victor, and Nino laughed.

"Serves Chloé right." said Nino.

"Hey, guys!" came Adrien's voice.

The group turned to see their friend, getting out of his limo. He wore a blue scarf with his normal attire.

Marinette's eyes lit up.

"Cool scarf!" said Alya.

"Yeah! Where did you get it from?" asked Victor.

Marinette elbowed him slightly.

"I got it as a present from my Father... Although..."

Adrien came closer to Marinette.

"Did you make it Marinette?"

The girl froze.

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"

The blonde boy sighed.

"Because Nathalie said it was a gift from my Father. But if you made it, that means..."

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Oh, it _is_ a present from your Father! When I got it to your house, your Father's secretary asked if she can use it as a gift for you. She said your dad wanted to give you something different this time!"

Adrien was surprised. Alya and Victor smirked.

"It makes sense. Every year he gave me a pen."

"Guess adults really can't be that bad. Although using Marinette's gift like that was a little bit lazy, if you ask me" said Nino.

"Thank you, Marinette" added Adrien and hugged the girl. 

"See you guys inside!"

Then the boy and his best friend went into the school.

Meanwhile, Marinette still stood with absolutely no movement.

"Realization in 3... 2... 1..." said Victor.

Marinette jumped with excitement.

"He hugged me!"

"Yes, he did. By the way, _really_ smooth with that excuse" added Alya. "But why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Did you see how sad he was, thinking that his father forgot to buy him a gift? If it made him happy, then that one little lie was worth it."

"Oh, girl. Someday Adrien will realize how amazing you are" said Alya hugging her best friend.

"And if he doesn't, I'll make sure his death will be long and painful."

"Victor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the third chapter.  
> I made Marinette a little less nervous in front of Adrien. Being Ladybug helps to boost her confidence.  
> We got a little bit of Victor's backstory. It will be explored in future chapters.  
> The scarf scene is different. But is it better? That's for you to decide.  
> Chloé doesn't like Adrien like that. They agreed to help each other. Chloé's keeping Adrien's fangirls away from him and Adrien agreed to be her cover of sorts. Also, Chloé has a BIG crush on Alix.  
> That's it for now!  
> Mechaowl, out!


	4. Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth isn't very creative with his Akumas for a fashion designer. The hero trio battle pigeons. And Cat Noir sneezes a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I had anticipated but it's finally here!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> 'text' - thoughts  
> "text" - speech

"Derby hat, derby hat!"

Marinette was currently looking through her sketchbook for derby hat designs. It was the theme of a fashion design competition held by _Gabriel freaking Agreste_ himself! And not to mention, Adrien will be modeling the winning design! So, it's no wonder Marinette wanted to win.

"I don't have any derby hats designs! I've got top hats, caps even _two-horned hats_! You want a beret? I'm your girl! A sombrero? No problemo! But derby hat? Nothing!"

"Can't you just design a new one?" asked Alya.

"Ah, you lack the artist insight, my journalist friend!" said Victor. "Inspiration is a cruel lady, that comes unannounced and often when you least expect it. Just like I can't come up with a good poem or a great story on spot, Marinette can't just sit down and make a new design in a few seconds."

"Thank you, Victor. But it all won't matter, because I'll make a fool of myself on the event. I'll trip over my stupid derby hat, crash into Mr. Agreste and give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renown fashion designer! My life is over!" said bluenette.

"And you call _me_ dramatic" muttered Victor to Alya.

"All because of a derby hat?" asked ladyblogger, purposefully ignoring the boy's comment. "Give us your sketchbook, girl. There must be something in here..."

Marinette gave her friends her designs.

"Forget it. I'm a disaster. I'll probably mess everything up..."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I swear to God if you don't stop it, I'm gonna go to the library, take the biggest book from there and smack you in the face, until you come to your senses! You're _so_ talented! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" said Victor.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" came a voice.

The trio looked up and saw Adrien standing over them. Marinette's eyes widened.

"Those are some sick designs Marinette! You really have a good chance of winning!" 

Bluenette's eyes widened even more. Alya winked at her, while Victor gave her 'I told you so' look.

"I _really_ would like to wear your derby hat at the next photoshoot! Oh, I have to go. See you guys!"

The trio watched Adrien leave. Then, Alya and Victor looked at their friend.

"Don't forget to breathe, girl."

Marinette released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He _liked_ my designs! And he said I have a good chance of winning!"

"Oh, so when _he_ says it, she listens. But when _we_ tell her, she still has doubts. Good to know, whose opinion you prioritize" exclaimed Victor.

"Sorry, guys. But I only have 9 hours to make the hat" said bluenette while going backward. "I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. See you guys later!" she said and... crashed into the wall.

"Ouch!" 

Seconds later, Marinette was gone.

"We don't get paid enough for this."

"Agreed."

\---------------

Chloé was _furious_. _She_ wanted to win the contest and impress Uncle Gabriel. And she overheard Adrien telling Dupain-Cheng, that her designs are _incredible_.

Chloé wasn't stupid. She would have to be blind, not to recognize bluenette's talent. So, she knew if she wanted to win, she needed to "borrow" some designs.

\---------------

'Victor was right. Inspiration _is_ cruel.'

Marinette's head was empty. Sure, she made some good designs, but none of them had _that_ touch. If she wanted to win, she needed to do better.

"Come to me, my friends!"

Bluenette looked up and saw a man talking to pigeons. He took out some bread crumbs and started feeding the birds.

Then, someone came up to him.

It was Officer Raincomprix.

"Mr. Ramier! I told you! No feeding the pigeons! If you feed them, they'll leave their waste everywhere! You're already forbidden from every park in Paris. Now, get out of here before I call the authorities. Oh, wait. _I'm_ the authority. GET OUT!"

Marinette had mixed feelings about the policeman. On one hand, he was Sabrina's dad and only did his job. On the other, she and Cat Noir often needed to restrain Pavon from punching the man in the face. Not to mention the man liked to throw his power around.

She felt sorry for the poor pigeon guy. 

"He sure is a unique character," said Tikki from Marinette's purse, as she was munching on a cookie. "Almost like a human bird! All he needs is a feather jacket!"

"A feather jacket you say? That's not a bad idea..."

Lady Inspiration really comes unexpectedly...

\--------------

Mr. Ramier sat on a bench. He was frustrated and sad.

A circular window opened.

"Poor Mr. Ramier. Sadness, frustration, a feeling of injustice. Perfect prey for my Akuma" said Hawkmoth.

He allowed one of his butterflies to land on his hand. Then he poured energy into it, changing its appearance from white to black with purple lines.

"Fly away my little Akuma! And evilize him!"

The butterfly flew over to the man and landed on his whistle.

"Mr. Pigeon. I am Hawkmoth. From now on, no police officer will stop you from taking care of your friends. In return for my help, you have to get Ladybug's, Cat Noir's, and Pavon's Miraculous."

"Yes, Hawkmoth"

\-------------

Dupain-Cheng got up and rushed somewhere. Leaving her unfinished designs in the nearby bin.

Good. Now all she needed is Sabrina to fetch them.

Chloé wasn't stupid. Neither was Uncle Gabriel. Showing up at the contest with _the exact same_ hat as Dupain-Cheng wouldn't work. 

She needed a different approach.

\-------------

Victor was currently in the library, helping his classmates study for a science test they had in a few days. They didn't want to participate in a derby hat competition.

"This is _so_ hard!" complained Nathaniel - shy, redheaded boy and Victor's best friend. "How is that so easy for you?"

"It's not _that_ hard once you get a good look at it. I think that Mendeleiev has just a bad way of explaining..."

"I agree" added Alix - a short, tomboyish girl and Victor's second-best friend. "I mean, I don't usually have trouble with lessons but that woman makes chemistry sound like dark magic! Honestly Vic, maybe you could subtly suggest that she sucks at teaching? You're one of her favorite students. She won't go hard on you..."

"That's basically a suicide Alix and you know it. With all the Akumas around, I think we have enough near-death experiences on a daily basis, thank you very much."

"Speaking of Akumas..."

Nathaniel showed his phone. Akuma alert. Apparently, some pigeon guy was terrorizing Paris.

"Shit! I think my lunch disagreed with my stomach!" said Victor. "I need to go to the toilet!". With that, he was gone.

"Is it just me or Hawkmoth's Akumas are getting lamer?" asked Alix.

\----------

'Hawkmoth's Akumas are getting lamer' thought Ladybug as she jumped across the rooftops. 'An angry pigeon guy? Like, what the hell? I swear he's gonna akumatize a baby one of these days!"

She then looked up into the sky to see... bomber planes made of pigeons?

"Now this is weirder than weird..."

"Birds of a feather flock together! Achoo!"

The spotted heroine turned to see her cat-themed teammate rolling down the rooftop.

"I'm allergic to feathers." 

"Maybe to pigeon feathers. You never sneezed around me."

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to see Pavon standing next to them.

"So everyone's here. Any idea what's going on?" asked Ladybug.

"These birds are only a part of the problem. Park keepers and policemen are disappearing without a trace."

"Policemen, huh? I bet 20 euros that Raincomprix caused the Akuma" said Pavon.

"You're on!"

Ladybug had to suppress her laughter, obviously knowing the winner. 

"Bets aside, we need to find Mr. Pigeon ASAP."

"How are we gonna do it?" asked Cat Noir.

"Well, we don't know where we can find _him_ but I know where he can find _us_."

\---------------

"This was one of your greatest yet dumbest ideas so far, Buggy."

"Oh, shut it."

Ladybug and Pavon were currently hiding behind a tree. Cat Noir, on the other hand, was standing in a police cap.

"I gotta admit, though. KitKat looks pretty handsome in that cap."

"Don't you mean 'purr-etty'?"

"Forget I said anything..."

Ladybug chuckled. Pavon always tried to flirt a bit with Cat Noir. The latter sometimes blushed and sometimes made the peacock-themed superhero look at him with a 'why do I even bother' look.

Like right now. 

"What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to act natural!"

"What do you mean? I am acting natural!"

Cat Noir figured it was a good idea to start dancing. Honestly, she should've seen it coming.

\-----------

Some time passed.

"Where is he? He should've been here by now..." muttered Ladybug.

"He saw KitKat dancing and decided it wasn't worth it."

"Rude."

Suddenly, a group of pigeons appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Cat Noir.

"Come on, Pavon! We gotta hurry!"

The two superheroes followed the pigeons to the Le Grand Paris hotel.

There, pigeons dropped Cat Noir, who sneezed some more.

His teammates caught up with him.

"Where is that birdbrain?"

"He should be here somewhere..."

\-------------

"Mr. Pigeon. If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you need to get rid of those three pests, first."

\-------------

The villain blew in his whistle. Pigeons started to fly around heroes.

"Call me crazy but I feel like a birdseed all of a sudden..." said Ladybug.

"Any of you guys have some bread?" asked Cat Noir.

"You're a cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?"

Suddenly, a giant cage dropped on the heroes, trapping them.

"Bird in a cage, how original..." muttered Pavon.

\------------

"Excellent. Now, take their Miraculous!"

\------------

"Grhoo! Now hand over your Miraculous! Or face the wrath of my feathered friends!"

"Can't we solve it like normal, civilized birds?" asked Pavon.

"No!" 

The villain blew his whistle again.

Pigeons turned their backsides to the heroes.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"You have three seconds! One... Two..."

"Cat Noir! The bars!" shouted Ladybug.

"Cataclysm!"

Cat-themed superhero touched the cage and it crumbled to dust.

Pigeons flew away and Mr. Pigeon looked surprised.

The three heroes started to spin their weapons.

"Well, well. Looks like Mr. Pigeon is really Mr. Chicken" mocked Cat Noir.

"Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing three birds with one stone."

He blew his whistle again and jumped down. A flock of pigeons in the shape of a sleigh took him away.

"Grhoo! Merry Christmas!" said the villain as he fired a pigeon bomb at the three heroes.

The trio quickly hid inside the building. Seconds later pigeons dug into the door.

"Well, that was close" said Pavon.

Cat Noir's ring beeped.

"I have to get out of here before my secret identity's revealed"

"You wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag" said Ladybug.

Pavon snorted.

"Ha, ha very funny."

They quickly made their way down the stairs, to the main hall.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Pavon!" declared Mayor Bourgeois, looking relieved. "I'm in great danger! Of losing my guests! You'll get rid of those pigeons, won't you?"

"Yes, of course! But before we do, I have an urgent need" said Cat Noir.

'Smooth Kitkat'

"Urgent need? I see! Head to the Royal Suite. There's paper in there" stated the Mayor, as cat hero went to the elevator." But perhaps you would prefer a litter tray?"

Pavon and Ladybug chuckled.

"Nice one Mr. Bourgeois. I'll need to remember that."

"Oh, no need for litter. But... Can I have some Camembert?" asked Cat Noir as the elevator closed.

"Camembert?" said the Mayor surprised.

The two other heroes just shrugged.

\---------

Cat Noir detransformed. He held a tray in his hands.

Plagg flew out of the ring.

"My poor aching body! I'm so exhausted! I can't move a muscle!" complained the kwami.

"Wanna bet?" asked Adrien, placing a tray with a Camembert in front of the creature.

Plagg's eyes lit up. 

"My gooeyness!" said the kwami as he started to munch on a cheese.

"Eat up buddy. Our team needs us."

\---------

Pavon and Ladybug stood in front of a large window.

"Pigeons are flying in all directions... How in the world are we supposed to find out where he is?" asked Ladybug.

"Buggy, look!" said Pavon, pointing at the police cap, that dropped out of one pigeon flock. "I have an idea!"

"Ready, when you are." Cat Noir stood in the elevator, waiting for his teammates.

"Let's go!"

\---------

"I have to admit, you had a great idea, Pavon."

"Why thank you, KitKat."

The trio managed to locate Mr. Pigeon's hideout in Grand Palais, thanks to Pavon's sentimonster - a black dog. It picked up the scent from the cap and led heroes to the captured policemen and park keepers.

Pavon snapped his fingers and the sentimonster was gone.

Cat Noir sneezed silently.

"My pigeon radars are on high alert"

"Either your radar is broken or Mr. Pigeon left his prisoners unattended." stated Ladybug.

"Then let's set the cat among the pigeons" said Cat Noir, raring to go.

His teammates stopped him.

"This seems too easy" stated Pavon.

"I got a plan, guys. Follow me."

Little did they know, Mr. Pigeon was already aware of their presence.

\-------------

"If we destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the Akuma" said Ladybug. "Pavon opens the window, I grab Mr. Pigeon and yank him to the roof, then kitty destroys his bird call." 

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's go. Early bird gets the worm."

As soon as the peacock-themed superhero opened the window, pigeon feathers flew in Cat Noir's direction. He sneezed loudly, surprising Ladybug, who missed the villain.

Mr. Pigeon looked up, to see the trio with awkward looks.

"So much for the element of surprise..."

The trio went inside and attacked the villain. 

Mr. Pigeon dodged all of their attacks and blew in his bird call. Pigeons surrounded his arms resembling two large fists.

"I have a bone to pick with you three."

"I'd honored"

The villain extended his pigeon-fist and sent Cat Noir flying. The same happened to the other two heroes.

"Get us out of here, Ladybug."

"Raincomprix... Why am I not surprised? What did you do this time?" asked Pavon.

"None of your business! How are you still a superhero, when you clearly don't respect the police?!"

"Correction: I don't respect _you_. And respect is something you have to earn."

"Why, you little..."

"Stop it! Both of you!" shouted Cat Noir.

"Lucky Charm!"

In Ladybug's hands landed a ladybug-themed coin.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

She looked around. The beam, vending machine. She knew what to do.

"You can't buy yourself out of here!' said Mr. Pigeon, as he rushed towards the spotted heroine.

Ladybug slid under the villain and wrapped her yo-yo around his leg. She jumped to the beam, swinging over it, wrapping up her yo-yo's string. Then, the bluenette rushed over to the vending machine and put the coin in it.

A bag of popcorn came out.

"Cat Noir!" shouted Ladybug, throwing the bag to her cat-themed teammate. He used his staff to break it. Most of the popcorn landed on Mr. Pigeon.

Pigeons surrounded the villain, eating the popcorn and distracting him.

Ladybug, yanked on her yo-yo, pulling him into the air.

His bird call dropped to the ground. Cat Noir grabbed it.

Then, the cat hero sneezed and accidentally threw the whistle into the air. Everyone rushed to grab it.

As it was falling, it was hit by a hand fan, which caused it to crash. An Akuma flew out of it.

Pavon caught his weapon back.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma! Time to de-evilize! Gotchya!" said Ladybug, catching the Akuma.

"Bye-bye little butterfly"

Mr. Ramier turned back to his normal self.

"What am I doing here?"

"Pound it!"

\-----------

"Wretched pigeons! Wretched Ladybug! I'll destroy you all!"

\-----------

"Are you okay, sir?" asked Ladybug.

"Yes, I'm fine. Officer Raincoprix shouted at me and I got angry. Then next thing I remember is waking up here."

Pavon gave his cat-themed teammate a winning look. Moments later he got his 20 euros.

"Now, all I have to do is reverse the damage..."

"How you plan to do that, Buggy?" asked the peacock superhero pointing at the vending machine.

"Ugh! Kitty..."

"I'm on it, M'Lady'

\----------

"Where _were_ you, girl?" asked Alya. "You're almost late!"

"Sorry, I had to make sure, everything's perfect. So, what do you guys think?" said Marinette showing her friends her derby hat.

Her four friends looked at the hat unimpressed.

"Well, that sucks" said Alix.

"Why?"

"Because Chloé has a similar hat" answered Nathaniel, pointing to the blonde girl.

Indeed. Chloé's hat wasn't _exactly_ the same as Marinette's but it was very alike. Marinette recognized one of her unused designs.

"That little..."

"Want us to take care of her?" asked Alya.

"Maybe bury her six feet under?" suggested Victor.

"I'll handle this one."

\-----------

Adrien showed Nathalie around, as she was holding the tablet with his Father's video call. The blonde boy was honestly impressed with his classmates' skills.

Then, they came to Chloé.

"Hello, Uncle Gabriel."

Mr. Agreste simply nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Wow, Chloé. That derby hat is great!"

"I know, right?"

Next, they came over to Marinette's design.

Mr. Agreste frowned.

"Nathalie, please turn the tablet to Miss Bourgeois's hat."

The woman did, as she was told.

"Is this just a coincidence or did one of you copy from one another?"

"If there is a problem, I'll be happy to clarify Mr. Agreste. I can prove that this derby hat is my original design" said Marinette.

"Go ahead." 

"Everything on my derby hat is handmade. From the embroidery to the weaving of the bound, to the stitching of the brim - all done by myself. And last - there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about - my signature."

Bluenette showed everyone that the embroidery upside down formed 'Marinette'.

Chloé was furious. She stormed off.

"Very exquisite creation. You definitely have talent, Miss..."

"Marinette" finished Adrien.

"Congratulations, Miss Marinette. You're the winner."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Adrien will wear your derby hat on our next advertising campaign."

The blonde boy grabbed the derby hat, while Marinette was still holding it. Their hands brushed.

"Awesome job, Marinette."

The girl fell silent. She held her breath.

"Alya, get a respirator. I don't think she's gonna make it" muttered Alix.

"Maybe we should make Adrien do mouth-to-mouth instead?" suggested Victor.

"It'll make it even worse" added Nathaniel.

Marinette shot them a glare.

Adrien tried to put on the hat but sneezed loudly.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers."

"Bless you!"

'Thank God for Miraculous Magic. This guy couldn't be more obvious' thought Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the fourth chapter!  
> Victor is a writer if you hadn't guessed yet. And the 'inspiration speech' is basically me. It takes a long time to come up with anything good and even then I have to redo it a couple of times for it to be acceptable.  
> Victor, Alix, and Nathaniel are buddies.  
> Pavon still hates Officer Raincomprix. The feeling's mutual.  
> Chloé is lazy, so she didn't design anything herself but she's not stupid to take Mari's final design. That would be utterly ridiculous! It still backfires...  
> Nathaniel doesn't have a crush on Marinette. So, Evillustrator is gonna go a bit different.  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked it.  
> That's it for now!  
> Mechaowl, out!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically using this fic to correct everything I think wasn't explained properly in the show or was done wrong (*cough, cough* Chloe redemption *cough, cough*).  
> I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.  
> Don't forget to comment or leave a kudos.  
> Mechaowl, out!


End file.
